guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Jora
Jora is a Norn warrior hero in Eye of the North. She is depicted on the cover art of GW:EN. She lost the ability to morph into a bear after an encounter with a dark power. She stayed at Far Shiverpeaks helping humans and Norn alike, hoping to redeem/prove herself and regain her powers. Lore From the manual: :Jora is a younger Norn, beset by tragedy. Like most of her generation, she has been seeking to establish her name and reputation. Only the hunters of the greatest prey are considered worthy among her people, and as such, she and her brother Svanir trekked through the icy uplands and valleys seeking the most challenging prey. :On one of their hunts, Jora and her brother encountered a great, dark power, and were transformed by it. She lost her Nornish ability to shapeshift into bear form, while her brother suffered a darker fate. Now without a family or homestead, she hunts across the Norn lands of the Far Shiverpeaks seeking redemption of her name and forgiveness by the Bear Spirit. To achieve her goals, she will undergo any ritual, achieve any quest, and seek any treasure needed. She will even accept the help of humans. Locations * Far Shiverpeaks ** Ice Cliff Chasms ***Immediately outside Boreal Station in Against the Destroyers. ***at bottom of ramp leading from city: Eye of the North in Northern Allies. ***Outside Sifhalla in Curse of the Nornbear. Quests Involved In * Northern Allies lead you to her at bottom of Eye of North City ramp. * Tracking the Nornbear * Curse of the Nornbear * Blood Washes Blood Recruitment Complete the quest Curse of the Nornbear. Default Skills * * * * * * * Armor Jora has warrior armor labelled as a Norn set. Her headgear is hidden. Her armor has armor +20 (vs. physical damage) and an armor rating of 23 - 80 (depends on level). However, you will recruit her at level 20, therefore her armor rating is always 80. See the armor gallery for details of her armors. Quotes Idle Quotes *''"Never leave home ahead of your axe and sword. You can't feel a battle in your bones, or foresee a fight before it happens."'' *''"The generous and bold have the best lives."'' *''"The Norn will not change simply because the Dwarves do not understand our ways. I'd rather be hated for who I am than loved for who I am not."'' *''"Today is a fine day to live...but an even better one to send heroes to their graves. I am not afraid of either."'' *''"Hail to the future! An axe age, a sword age, an age where shields are cleft asunder. It is a wind age, a wolf age, before the world plunges headlong into battle. This is the age of the Norn!"'' Battle Quotes *''"Battle at last! Cut them down!"'' *''"Best hurry, my friend, or there'll be none left for you!"'' *''"By Bear and Raven!"'' *''"Come, you who carry corpses; the raven flies over the plain sic], the battle is joined!"'' *''"Die, cur!"'' *''"Fight beneath a cold sky, a clouded sky, a deadly wind-borne sky!"'' *''"Good. Bad. I'm the girl with the big weapon."'' *''"I bring the snow and biting winds! I bear the fury of the Norn upon my blade!"'' *''"I fight for glory!"'' *''"I pity you... you were not born a Norn!"'' *''"I see the hall of spirits, where the brave live forever!"'' *''"If you face a Norn, do so courageously. It will be the last thing you ever do."'' *''"Norn do not know fear!"'' *''"You are not Norn. Therefore, you will perish."'' *''"You seem to be in a hurry to meet death."'' Notes *A duplicate Jora will show up as a "Norn Warrior". Trivia *Jora/Jóra is Old Norse for "lord". *The dialogue "Good. Bad. I'm the girl with a big weapon." is likely a reference to Ash's line "Good. Bad. I'm the guy with the gun." in the movie Army of Darkness. *The battle cry "I see the hall of spirits, where the brave live forever!" is similar to a Norse prayer from the movie "The 13th Warrior": "In the halls of Valhalla, where the brave may live forever". *Most of the Norn skills picture Jora in the icon. *Some people debate the possibility of the 'Drakkar' being the evil power that caused her brother to mutate and for her to lose the bear form. *The idle quote "Hail to the future! An axe age, a sword age, an age where shields are cleft asunder. It is a wind age, a wolf age, before the world plunges headlong into battle. This is the age of the Norn!" is a reference to the Völuspá, a poem which describes Ragnarök, the end of the world in Norse mythology. The actual quote from the poem is: "Axe-age, sword-age, shields are cleft asunder,/wind-age, wolf-age, before the world plunges headlong;/no man will spare another." Miniature *Miniature Jora is a purple rarity mini that can be obtained from the fourth annual series of Birthday Presents. *In the miniature version, Jora is wearing her Deldrimor armor and wielding a Runic Blade and a Norn Shield. Category:Heroes (Eye of the North)